Safe
by mclovindramione
Summary: Safe: Means to be free from risk. Hermione finds herself on the run with Draco Malfoy, but is she, by the understanding of the meaning, safe with him? M for later sceens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this (It gets really old posting this damn thing!)**

**Yes.. It has been forever since I've even attempted to write anything! But I've grown bored with my life right now, and decided to pick up my favorite old time hobby! Yyayy! So I hope everyone enjoys this fic… Sorry the first chapter is so short!**

Frantic footsteps were heard throughout the once peaceful forest. Hermione ran, attempting to swerve around the trees. She couldn't do this alone, why did she run the opposite direction? The last she had seen the rest of the Order was when a flock of Death Eaters had shown up. Everyone had been resting up, at the camp they had set up last night. The Order would surely find her and help. She could feel the vile build up in her throat as she pushed on. Nerves were starting to set in, Hermione knew she couldn't fight off four Death Eaters herself. She was skilled at curses, but not that skilled.

She heard someone yell out a curse, that hit a tree next to her. Chucks of wood scattered around in the air, a few hit the side of her face. Hermione knew she was out numbered and couldn't turn around to face them. If she apparated they would only trace it, she was lost on what to do.

The snow was falling thick, everything was starting to blend together. A screeching voice from behind her yelled out, "Turn around mudblood! Face us!"

Another one, a high pitch voice joined in. From the loudness of it, she wasn't far behind Hermione. The hairs on the back of Hermione's neck stood up, she recognized this one without a doubt. "Little Mudblood, don't you want to play?" A crazed laugh, belonging to Bellatrix was followed after.

Bellatrix yelled to the others, "Don't kill this one. The Dark Lord wants her for himself!"

Hermione cried and reached for her arm as a curse hit her. She could feel the blood seeping through the fabric. The trees were disappearing ahead, she felt her feet run faster, breaking out into a sprint. The ground underneath her disappeared as she launched her body off the ledge. She soared through the air, her body twirling around like a leaf. She was falling gracefully, Hermione knew she couldn't do anything.

A loud crack echoed across. Her body collided with the frozen over river. Hermione's body was mangled into an odd position. The pain was so intense, that her body almost felt numb. She couldn't comprehend the type of pain she was feeling. Hermione slowly looked down, but her head wouldn't move. Her eyes flickered to the ice near her body, blood was slowly starting to cover the cracked ice.

The last things she remembered seeing was a black hooded figure running towards her, as she heard the cracking of the ice underneath her broken body. Hermione slipped underneath and fell deep into the water. Hermione's mind wondered off somewhere where she was safe. The blackness consumed her and she knew it was over. Ron and Harry would have to continue on without her. The worst thing was, she didn't even attempt to move anymore.

…

A thick smell of smoke was what Hermione first noticed. It was a smell that anybody could recognize, the thickness of it consumed the room. For some reason Hermione always loved the smell of smoke from a fire, it was comforting. She also noticed the soft crackling of the wood. Hermione could feel something wrapped around her, keeping her warm. Her eyes fluttered open, she attempted to lift her head. Where was she and how did she get here?

"Ahh." Hermione gasped, reaching towards her neck, feeling scabs and bumps all over it. She then realized her body was completely sore, not wanting to move. She felt broken, and most likely something on her body was broken. The flames flickered light all across the cave, she could hear her gasp echo all across. "Is anybody there? Hello?" Her breathing was starting to become frantic, she didn't want to be alone.

"Stop fidgetting or you'll hurt yourself more." A bored monotone voice came out of nowhere. Draco Malfoy walked over to Hermione and muttered a spell, which made some of the pain go away. He started to randomly look at her, as Hermione attempted to scoot farther away from him.

"W-What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione tried to say his name in a disgusted voice, but it came out more shocked than anything else. He looked rough. Draco's blonde hair was messed around and matted to his face. His black robe, which Hermione noticed was a Death Eater's robe, was covered in dirt.

"Well you had to go and fling yourself off the edge of that damn cliff." Draco ran a hand through his hair, attempting to smooth it out, "Blood hell, you could have killed yourself. You know how hard it was to mend your bones back together."

Hermione rubbed her neck and sat up, letting out a painful gasp. She looked around at the cave, "Where are we? And why are you here? And why-"

Draco stood up, "Don't you ever shut up. I liked you better when you were passed out for three days." He walked around kicking the dirt, unsure of what to do.

"Wha-at? I've been passed out for three days?" Hermione looked down at her body, it had all sorts of bruises on it. She couldn't imagine what she looked like.

"You didn't expect to stand up and walk off that ice you hit?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "I had to do all sorts of healing spells on you, you were a real mess."

Hermione looked down and fiddled with her tangled hair. Everything was so confusing right now, she wasn't sure what to think. Her head was throbbing, sending uneasiness throughout her body. She rubbed her temples, trying to think logically. "What brought you to do all of this, Malfoy? It's not like you and I are exactly on speaking terms."

She noticed Malfoy let out an uneasy sigh, he looked up at her, but didn't meet her eyes. His voice was quiet, "There is just some things I don't want to talk about right now. I will tell you that the Dark Lord is becoming more and more powerful by every day. It's only a matter of time before him and Harry face each other."

Hermione nodded, she knew, well assumed most of this. The Order has been receiving some very shocking news these past weeks. The Dark Lord had been doing terrible things to people who weren't stepping to his side. Harry and them had been trying to go around and gather more people for the light side. "I know that.. That's why we were traveling. We were getting people to join the light side."

"Why do you think I saved you. If you died, Harry would have surely given up in no time. You are his backbone." Draco looked up at her with knowing eyes. Hermione looked back at him, her eyes scanned his face. There was something he wasn't telling her, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not.

"Why would you be mean all these years, then you go and save my life?" Hermione glared at him, she searched around her robes and looked up at him, "Where's my wand." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Draco reached in his robes, and tossed Hermione's wand to her. She grabbed it, and inspected every inch of her wand. It looked normal, not cursed or anything. Draco flicked his wand, and the dying fire, ignited with a flame again, "Like I said there are some things I just don't want to talk about right now. I just want to wait. Just get some sleep, we'll try to move tomorrow."

Hermione looked at him, and she accepted the answer for now. She wasn't sure what Draco was hiding, but obviously it was something he didn't want to talk about. He was such a mystery to her. She laid back down, deciding she would need her rest.

"Hey, Malfoy?" Hermione said quietly, her eyes still shut and she snuggled down onto her blanket. The only noise was the fire, it was quiet but comforting.

"Yes?" His voice sounded tired, and annoyed.

"Thank you."

**I thought about writing more, but this was the part where I wanted to cut off. Tell me how you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the more I'll write.. And sorry no sneak peaks of what's next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter will be much longer! The first had to be short! Sorry! And enjoyyyy! I promise this story has a plot, just takes a while to build up to it!**

**Soundtrack to this chapter: "Somewhere Only We Know"- Keane**

She was walking along a field lined in flowers, that brushed against her legs; sending tingles throughout her. Hermione looked down at her silk white dress flowing in the wind, making graceful movements around her. It was something simple, the V cut neck line and hem that ended at her knees was perfect for her. She couldn't help but feel butterflies swarm through her body, as Hermione attempted to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress.

"Come on Mione! It's time!" Harry ran up, his messy hair brushed back from the wind hitting his face. He pushed his glasses up closer to his face, and made sure they weren't crooked. Harry cupped his hand with Hermione's, tugging her to an opening in the field. "You can't be late! He's waiting for you."

Hermione looked at Harry, he seemed to be moving in slow motion, his voice sounded off. Like he was at a far distance, but yet he was right next to her. "Time for what? And who's waiting? Harry.. Harry!" Hermione asked, but it seemed like Harry couldn't hear her. She looked around, taking in the people running up. Ginny, Luna and Ron were clapping, smiling at her to go on. Her old classmates started appearing out of nowhere, smiling and cheering.

"I'm happy for you!" Ginny yelled, her voice sounded muffled as well. She sent Hermione a warm smile, waving her to go forward.

Hermione started to run, but stopped looking up at the sky. The cheers died down as everyone felt the doom and depression seep through them. It was cold, the breeze no longer welcoming and warm, but instead dreadful and frightening. The clouds were coming at them fast, everyone started to run; screaming with fear. Long lines of black smoke trails shot around all the people, yelling terrible things.

Spells started to shoot around, causing a fight with the light and dark side. Hermione crouched down covering her head, while she searched around for her wand. Where was it, didn't she have it? She looked up and Harry was no longer next to her, he was off fighting; trying to save the others. Being the hero.

"Harry…. Ron?" Nobody was near Hermione, and she was alone. She needed protection too? Right? The wind roared, her hair whipped around, hitting her in the face. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, wanting to be let out.

"Take my hand."

A pale white hand extended towards Hermione. Beckoning her to come forward with him. Draco Malfoy smirked at Hermione, his foot tapped impatiently. He always gave off this confident look, like he always knew right.

He lowered his head, Draco's eyes narrowed, "You'll be safe."

Hermione turned around and looked behind her. Harry was in the distance fighting, he ran around extending his arms shouting out spells. He pushed Ginny out of the way, yelling at her to run. Harry's head snapped towards Hermione. He yelled for her, waving at her. Harry mouthed the word Run.

Hermione looked back at Draco, she stood, slowing moving her hand towards his. She suddenly stopped.

"Granger."

"Granger." She blinked for a moment, things were started to disappear. Everything was going black.

"Granger." Something started to shake Hermione.

"Wake up no, or I will throw you back into that freezing water." A voice, that without a doubt belonged to Draco Malfoy, was pulling Hermione out of her sleep.

Hermione gasped, sitting straight up causing the covers to fall off of her and startle Draco. She smoothed her hair away from her sweat drenched face. Hermione's breathing was frantic and she could hear her heart beat. The loud thumping was coming through her ears. Her mind was thinking about the dream, it was so odd. She normally didn't dream, and when Hermione did it was always about school. This was just bizzar to her, and she didn't understand it.

"Merlin, what happened to you Granger?" Draco scooted away from Hermione, shifting back and forth obviously nervous of her reaction. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, and whatever it was Draco wasn't about to get it.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes bore into his, sending a shiver down Draco's back. Her voice sounded course, "Don't act like I have a dissease. I had a dream."

"Well, damn." Draco let out a laugh, "That kind of reaction from a dream. What happened? Cause from what I saw that wasn't any dream, more like a nightmare."

" It was nothing." Hermione snapped.

She muttered a cleaning spell, making her look fresh again. Hermione took a deep breath, "So when are we leaving?"

"Now."

…

Hermione sighed, it had been hours since her and Draco had left the cave. They'd been walking through the snow, casting spells to block their tracks. Her best friend became a warming spell, that she would cast towards her feet every now and then. She walked behind Draco, who seemed to be in control of everything. They hadn't said one word to each other since they had left. That really bugged Hermione. She may always sit around and read a book, but when she wasn't reading Hermione would be hanging with her friends. This whole keep silent thing was really starting to creep up on her.

That also lead to anyother thing thing Hermione couldn't stand. Someone else wanted to be in control, like Malfoy was right now. Harry and Ron never had a problem letting her make the decisions. In fact, they wanted her to. And Hermione liked that they would always ask her for advice or have her make the decisions. Having Draco lead right now, wasn't what Hermione wanted. Hermione looked up and Draco, studying him. His figure was very tall and muscular now, which was quite the improvement from school. He really had filled into his features, making him look, well, damn good.

"Stop staring at me." Draco hissed, sending Hermione a mean look.

"Where else am I suppose to look? You are the one leading, ferret!" Hermione stopped and crossed her arms.

Draco turned around, his face shaking, "What did you call me?"

"Oh you heard me pretty clear!" Hermione stomped her foot, and sent him a questioning look, "Do you even know where we are going? Or are you just walking us around in damn circles."

Draco threw his bags down at Hermione, and stalked towards her, "Okay, if you want to know the truth, there are Death Eaters following us. It's not like we can just pop up somewhere in Diagon Ally and think we are safe. For a smart witch, you just don't think."

Hermione looked at him, "Don't they think I'm dead?"

Lifting his hands up in frustration, Draco groaned, "Really? Are you that daft? Do you think they wouldn't notice your body just got up and disappeared?"

"Well, did they see you?" Hermione wasn't going to give in, and let him win the argument.

Hermione let out a shriek, when Draco stalked towards her. He pushed her into a tree, Draco's hands firmly gripped onto Hermione's arms. His body pressed against hers, letting Hermione feel his firm body and what he had. Draco lowered his face looking into her, his eyes darkening. Hermione looked back at him, her body pressing back against his. She was breathing out of her mouth, looking up at him. "You know what! You just make me so-" Draco got quiet, cutting himself off.

"I make y-" Hermione started to yell, but was cut off by Draco's hand, covering her mouth. His eyes gave her a worried look. Hermione felt the color drain out of her face, as Draco reached in his bag searching around for something. He pulled out a cloak, and wrapped it around them. _He had a cloak of invisibly?_

Draco and Hermione hid underneath the cloak against the tree. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione started whispering protection charms. Their breath seemed loud underneath the cloak, but she could hear it now. People were walking towards them, talking amongst themselves. She pressed herself closer to Draco, feeling her body start to shake. Draco awkwardly placed his arms around Hermione, trying to stop her from paniking.

Hermione looked up at Draco and mouthed _Snatchers_. He nodded.

"Why do I get stuck with the heavy one?" One of the men, huffed, throwing down the body. He glared at the others, "Someone switch me now!"

Fenrir, kissed the neck of a girl laying limp across his shoulders. She had long blonde hair draped across his back, and her tan slim figure hung like a doll around him. "And give up this beauty? Hell no, I have plans for mine later when she awakes." A sick smile played on his face.

"Oh shut it." Muttered the guy, stuck with the chubby person, he kicked the unconscious person in the side. Hermione winced and looked at Draco, her eyes starting to tear up. She watched them closely through the cloak. The snatchers were only several feet from them. "I can't even believe you're touching that Mudblood."

Scabiour walked up, his strides long and strong. "Oh bug off." He looked down at his ring, "At least she looks decent, a whole lot better than the whore I saw you with last night."

"I didn't go-"

Scabiour walked up and grabbed the snatcher by the throat, "One mustn't lie." He waved his finger back and forth in front of the man. His hand motioned in the air, "And besides, next time if you move faster you might get to carry the good ones."

Fenrir Greyback walked over, still fiddling with the girl he was holding, "You know who I want to catch, that damn Granger girl. I heard she puts up a pretty good fight, one I might enjoy sinking my teeth into." He paused his eyes flickering, imagining, "And maybe other things."

"I heard there is quite the payment waiting for whomever finds her."

All of the guys stopped and could see themselves getting the payment. Hermione could feel herself slightly shaking, how could they say such horrid things about her. Her eyes had that familiar stinging feeling of wanting to cry, she attempted to hold it back. Horrible images of them and her started to play through her mind. She was sure the same thing was going through Draco's mind, for his grip on her tightened.

"Well, come on, we need to get going. We aren't gonna find her standing here." Fenrir motioned for the boys to move forward, all of them grunting as they repositioned their captured victims. They stalked out of sight, and she watched them laugh and poke at the prisoners. And to think, they wanted to do that to her.

Hermione couldn't hold it back any longer, silent tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want Draco to know she was crying, but he felt the wetness on his cheek. Draco looked down at her, he brought his hand to her cheek, lifting her to look up at him.

"Granger, you need to ignore them. They aren't going to get you." Draco tried to talk softly, in a comforting voice.

"B-but but didn't you hear those awful things. How could they say that, and treat those people like dirt as well." Hermione wiped a tear away, her head starting to hurt from crying. Draco sighed and laid down on the blanket of snow, he pulled Hermione to lay next to him. Her head rested on his shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her.

"You can't think about what they said, if you let thoughts like that get into your head you won't ever progress. You have to stay positive." Draco didn't know why he was being so nice, but it was better than having an emotionally unstable girl travel with him.

Hermione looked up at the sky, snow was starting to fall again. Her and Draco laid there like that for what seemed like hours, she wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep. "Malfoy?"

After a few moments of silence, "Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione could hear Draco's heart beat. For being so different, and coming from opposite worlds, that same steady beat was inside him too. He was the same.

"I don't know.. Maybe I wasn't ready for anyone to die. And maybe I wanted my shot at being the hero, and leading my life.. Maybe, just maybe." Draco shifted slightly, becoming uncomfortable where this conversation was heading, "But I don't like to talk about me."

"I know you don't.. but on a lighter note did you know that flower over there is a snow crocus. They only bloom in the winter." Hermione reached over and plucked one, she turned it over look at it in awe. "It's my favorite flower. How something so beautiful, fragile, and delicate can bloom in the harshness of winter is brilliant to me."

Draco actually smiled, his face lit up and he shook his head lightly. He chuckled and looked at Hermione, "Of all things to bring up at a time like this, you talk about a flower." He shook in laughter.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, if only Draco knew about how his face looked when he smiled. It added something to his looks, not that he wasn't good looking already. But the smiling made him look down right amazing. "It seemed like the right thing to talk about at the time."

Draco grabbed the flower and tucked it behind Hermione's ear, "I'm glad you brought it up."

Hermione smiled, "Me too."

**Yyayy! We'll I'm gonna get a little more into the romantic part of it before I throw in some shocking stuff! Please please please review! It makes me want to write more! And if anybody has some ideas that they want to throw at me, go ahead! I love listening to others! Thanks!**


End file.
